the new girl
by bob2
Summary: a new girl from the future , kenshin is still the battosai..and...lets see what happens shall we..? nothing romantic yet..but it will com...dont worry...plz R
1. new girl, old era

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the people I make up and the um...what ever else I put up.I mean...In...Or...what ever.ya...^^and I don't know the real ages of the characters so...ya...i made them up.  
  
*in the beginning.ya. *  
  
The world is a cold cold place to a certain 15 year old girl named  
Shima. Her dad beats her, and her mother is dead to the world since the  
car accident that put her in a coma for about 12 years, it happened 3  
years after she was born and her father blamed her for it. So she also  
began to blame her self.  
Shima is nice looking, but she is nothing like the school beauty,  
sakura. No, she was the freak, the weirdo in the corner in all her  
classes. She had brown/black hair with the bangs dyed white (like rogue  
from X-men) and it was cut about 3inches below her ear. Her eyes were a  
weird colored, in the sun they looked black, pure black, and in the shade  
they were a dark blue. She had a small nose and mouth to match the color  
of a pink rose, a pale pink color not artificial with the help of  
lipstick but a natural pink. She was slim with a semi-femaleish build  
that she got due to her classes.  
Walking to her Seishin Aikijutsu classes, she bumped into her friend  
Shina.  
"Hey!! What took you, I was about to go home!! What.what's wrong..?"  
Shina asked loosing her frustration with her friend and finally looking  
at her expression.  
"Huh..? Oh.hi Shina.sorry.I was just thinking." Shima finally said after  
about 5 minuets of silence between them.  
"Thinking..? About what?"  
"Nothing, well, I got to run, I'm gonna be late for class later Shina!!"  
and with that, Shima ran off to her Seishin Aikijutsu class.  
  
* After class*  
  
"Now!! If you do this, then one can achieve this." Shima said trying  
to impersonate her sensei's lesion that day. It was 10:00p.m, class was  
over, but Shima stayed for more practice, plus the fact that she didn't  
want to go home yet.  
"Damn him!! Why do I always get blamed for his mistakes.? Why do I always  
get punished..? I guess I should try and sleep here tonight, I don't want  
to go home.ever.not like he'd care.no one does." Shima stopped swinging  
her wooden kitana and walked to the locker room. She took a bath, dried  
off, and walked into the practice room to clean up a bit. There she lay  
down to sleep then go home the next day.  
It was dark, a moon beamed shined into the room and landed on the  
kitana next to Shima's crying form. A single tear rolled out of her eye  
and landed on her kitana. The tear spread across the sword and began to  
glow. Shima sat up and stared at the hole that formed from the moon and  
her tears.  
"What the hell.?" Shima managed to say before she was pulled into the  
hole along with her bag of "necessities" and sleeping stuff.  
"Ow.my head what the.?" Shima woke up and saw that her hands were tied  
and she was in a cage thing hanging in the air.  
" I HEAR 1000 YEN!! DO I HEAR1050!!?" a man shouted pointing to the  
people in the crowd then to her.  
After about 5 more minuets of this, she was taken down and her legs  
were untied. she was then pushed toward a ugly old man with boils all  
over his face, Shima couldn't help but cringe at his looks.  
"What's the matter girl, don't like the way I look?" "IT" said pulling on  
the rope connected to her hands as they walked out and onto the streets  
and a boy handed "IT" Shima's stuff that she was found with.  
"Hey!! Those are my things what are.Ow!! Fuck you you sun of a bitch!!"  
Shima said...er.shouted as "IT" slapped her across the cheek.  
"I will have silence from you wench!! You will not speak till spoken  
to!!" and with that he pulled her along the road as he sat upon a horse.  
  
" where the hell am i.?"  
  
~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
well.good...bad...tell me!! Plz!! I must know!!! Ok..ok..Calm  
down...ok.plz R&R.thx. 


	2. saved from a red haired god

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the things I make up.ok..? Ok.^^ ( kenshins gonna talk like he usually does in the T.V series..ok.)  
  
*that night*  
  
Shima walked along the horse till the sun fell, only then did "IT"  
stop and dismount his horse (by the way...It's all black. red  
eyes.vampire horse!! Ah!!)  
"Wench!! Go to the spring and bring me some water, then, make me a fire.  
After you are all done with those two things, I shall tell you what else  
I will have you do.now.GO!!" "IT" said pointing to the lake and the wood  
around.  
"Ha!! Like I'm gonna do what u say.if you want those things done, do it  
yer self you old fart.Ow!! Hey get off me you fucker!!!" "IT" slapped her  
again and forced her to fall to the floor then, her lay himself on top of  
her to hold her down.  
"Never have I seen such fire in a young girls heart and eyes, you  
shall not be my servant, but my whore!!" and with that said "IT" smashed  
it lips down on Shima's using one hand to rip her clothes off and the  
other to hold her down.  
"Ewe!! You taste like shit!! Get off of me you.what the."  
As he pulled away from the kiss his kisses began to move down to her  
chest but in a sudden flash, he stopped and fell on top of her. Shima  
pushed him off and stood up. Looking around she saw a guy with his back  
to her holding up a sword in a way that looked as if he'd killed the man  
in a matter of seconds.he did.  
By the liquid stuff on his sword and the stance he was in, Shima knew  
right away that it was he that saved her from being killed.or even  
worse.raped.by that smell, ugly old man. Shima looked around for some  
kind of thing to use to cover her self from her current, almost nude for,  
but stopped when she saw the guy that killed that man wipe his sword  
clean and sheath it. He turned around and looked at Shima.  
His eyes were narrow and a brilliant shade of violet that seemed so  
unnatural. His hair was dark red and seemed that if it was not held back,  
then it would be about to his knees.give or take a few inches or so. He  
was about 5'2" looked to weigh 144 and was a sight to see with his blue  
kimono and white pant thing.  
He continued to stare then he turned around and handed her a kimono he  
found in the bag next to him. Shima put it on not realizing that she was  
crying. After it was on he looked at her through to corner of his eye.  
Shima was shaking from fright and plus the fact it was butt cold. She  
needed someone to hold, she wanted someone to tell her it would be  
alright. She looked up and through teary eyes she saw him looking at her,  
and with out another thought she ran to him and cried on his shoulder.  
He seemed to stiffen but he slowly pushed her off him and walked away.  
Shima stood there like that till he was out of site. She came back to  
reality and tried to run after him but tripped and hit her head on a  
rock, knocked unconscious.  
  
Waking up, Shima found her self in a blurry room, laying on a futon and  
not alone. She sat up right away only to flinch at the sudden movement  
and the pain on her head.  
"You should rest" the blurry person said pushing her down softly to the  
futon.  
"Who.who are you? What happened.?" Shima managed to say after about 10  
minuets. Her focus came back, and she was looking at the face of an older  
woman that looked to be about in her 60's.  
"You were found and brought here, I am the owner of this hotel." She said  
standing up and opening the door. (One of those wooden rooms with the  
paper and wooden doors you know..?)  
"Oh.can you tell me who found me please, I wish to thank them for saving  
me, and it looks like they brought my stuff as well" Shima said sitting  
up and bowing her head to the floor.  
"Well you can't be a whore, whores don't have good manners such as yours,  
so, I guess I can tell you, it was a man that goes by the name kenshin."  
The lady was about to leave when she stopped and walked back in. "Child,  
do you have a home? A family that would be looking for you?"  
Shima looked up and looked back at the floor. She was not in her time,  
she knew that much, but how.and why.what happened so that she was in the  
past? The clothes and the village she saw was a dead give away, but.what  
she didn't understand was, how did she get here.?  
-I cant let her know im from the future, shell think m crazy or  
something.so.ill just make it up.I got an A in history, I should be able  
to make up something.- (she's thinking)  
"I don't have a family, they were all killed by the.by.robbers on the  
road. I was the only one they spared, but, was sold off for slavery in  
the next town, I am all alone in this world. Please miss, may I work  
here..?" Shima replied bowing again in hopes she will be able to work  
here so she could have a bed, food, a roof over her head, and other  
things that she would be able to have if she worked.  
"Well, I do need another pair of hands, lets give you a try. But if you  
do not do as you are told or if I find out you actually are a whore, its  
out you go to live out on the streets, do I make my self clear..." the  
lady said waiting for Shima to give her her name, "Well child what is  
your name?"  
"Shima miss, Shima.-make up a last name- (thinking again) coke."  
"Shima.coke.?"  
"Yes miss, my father is a foreigner from the new world"  
"Yes, I see, well Shima rest up today and you shall start working  
tomorrow" and with that said, the old lady left the room and Shima laid  
back down to dream of her time, friends, and what to do tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well.what do u think.? Good?.this chappy was weird...I know.but.the next one will be good. So, for all you readers out there stay tuned to the next chappy of THE NEW GIRL!! Ok.Ideas of what to do  
  
*Shima meets Kenshin and thx him  
  
*ppl from the slave place see her and try to kid nap her  
  
* send a review and give me ideas.plz..review!! 


	3. goes up in flames and kisses

Disclaimer: I own nothing…but the things I make up…no flames….and plz review...help me with this fic and review!!  
  
* Morning*  
  
The sun shone in from the semi-open window next to the sleeping form of a fifteen year old girl that goes by the name, Shima. As she lay asleep she dreamed of that red haired god. Who was he? Where was he? Was he single? All these questions came to a stop when the door was suddenly forced open. In the door way stood a man, he had a bottle of sake in his hand. He was drunk…  
"Hey!! Look boys, we have a new girl to play with…come on sweetie, lets have a little fun ne?" he said walking in and sitting next to her on the futon she lay on.  
Shima sat up and bowed to him. "I am the new servant girl here, please, I don't want any trouble." "No trouble eh? Boys, we have a live one here…she don't want any trouble…shall we?" the drunk man that smelled heavily of bad sake and sweat said to the other 5 guys as they came in.  
"Ya!!"  
"Well, let's have it sweetie!" the smelly dude reached over toward Shima and tried to pull one of her sleeves over her shoulder but a hand stopped him. "leave or I might have to hurt you, so if you don't mind, I have to go down stairs and start working…shit…im already late" Shima said pulling his hand off her shoulder. "Damn whore! Who do you think you are!?" he pulled out his sword and made a charge toward Shima, but missed.  
Shima side-stepped the attack and tripped him with a swipe of her foot. She then stood up and looked at the other men in the room, they all glared back at her then took there swords out and charged her.  
Shima jumped in the air (matrix style) and was able to kick two of the guys before landing on one of there backs making it crunch under her bare feet. She looked at the other three remaining guys and grinned. Reaching down, Shima took a sword and one of the fallen men's sheaths and covered the sword.  
The remaining men stepped back then regaining there courage, they charged. Shima closed her eyes and used an attack known as hitoshirezu ittou. Opening her eyes again, Shima looked down at all the fallen bodies on the floor then checked for there pulse to make sure she didn't go too far and kill them. They all were still alive just unconscious.  
"Well, I can't change in here, they might wake up and then try to attack me again…so…I guess ill just go into the next room…" Shima gathered her clothes that the old lady of the hotel set aside for her walked out to the door of the next room.  
She Knocked on the door and waited for a reply, but none came so she walked in. The room was much like hers but there was a hope chest that was covered with books. On the other side of the room opposite the door was a window that led to the balcony. She walked out onto it and looked down at the garden in the court yard. There she saw the red haired god from the previous night walking toward the hotel back door and inside.  
Shima walked back in then closed the door to the balcony and began to undress. Humming to her self Shima pulled on the underwear that she pulled from her bag. Then, just as she struggled with the purple kimono and turning around to face the door, it opened. Shima's head snapped up and eyes wide at the man in the door. It was the red haired god!! Shima quickly fell to the floor and bowed murmuring apologies to him.  
  
"Iamsosorrysir!!Ineededaplacetochangesincemyroomwasrampagedwithdrunken dudesandwellthatisnoexcuseforusingyerroomwithoutyerpermissionstillIamsosorry !!" Shima splured out so fast that it could make your head spin.  
"Its fine, just change quickly and get down stares to see the owner of the hotel, she's looking for you" he said walking in and sitting by the window leaning up against the book covered hope chest. Shima sat up and dressed as fast as she could then turning around to look at him in the face she saw that a tint of red was on his cheeks. Smiling a bit Shima reached for her clothes but stopped when she heard the old woman's voice draw near the room.  
Shima looked up at the guy with wide eyes and mouthed the word "help". Understanding he nodded and looked at the balcony and handed her a rag. Kinda understanding Shima pulled back the sleeves on her kimono and tied her hair back with a rubber band and began to make it look like she was dusting the balcony railing.  
A knock was herd on the door then it slide open. "Sir Kenshin, have you seen the new girl that you brought in last…oh! There you are…well…it seems that you don't waist any time now do you?" she said seeing Shima bow to her from out side the window.  
"No mam, I wished to work and that is what im doing." Shima said walking in to the room. "Sir Kenshin I just want to say thanks for saving me last night from the ugly dude." Seeing her clothes stuffed in between the wall and the hope chest Shima sighed and bowed to them walking to the door with the old lady. Shima walked out of the room and saw all the men that have finally woken up from there little "nap" in her room and were now leaving the room rubbing there sore arms and heads.  
"I told you guys that I just wanted to work, so, don't get in my way, or there'll be hell to pay…" Shima said to the drunk and smelly one narrowing her eyes to look as dangerous as possible.  
The smelly dude looked at her then smiled, "Well, it seems that you are no ordinary girl, tell me…why does one such as your self wish to work in a hotel full of men with swords when you could be fighting along side us…unless you are agents us…?" "Im not with or agents anyone, im just a girl that needs a job and the usual things we all want and need...and this is a good honest job ill be fine, but keep an opening for me and I might change my mind…oh the boss…see ya dudes!!" Shima walked down the stairs and waved to them.  
  
* Dinner time*  
  
"Shima! Will you please pay attention, you're a good worker but such an air head at times, now, will you go and bring all the men there suppers in the big room to the far back on the right side." The hotel owner named Chisato said handing Shima a tray of fish and vegetables.  
"Ok Chisato" Shima took the tray and walked out and into the room full of men stuffing there faces with rice and other foods. The only one not making a mess of shouting in a drunk-mans-way was Kenshin. He sat next to the man known as llizuka. Kenshin ate a helping of rice and looked at Shima as she served each man some fish and vegetables. When she was on the last man sitting across from Kenshin, he took her hand and tried to pull her toward him calling her "sweetie".  
"Let go of me you fat turd! Im workin' here! Ow…" Shima said before he used his other hand to slap her across her cheek.  
"You damn whore, don't you dare call me anything but mister!" reaching his hand back to strike her again, Shima bit his hand then kicked him where it counted making him let her go. Jumping back and landing like a cat on all fours, Shima lunged at him with a tray but was pulled back around the waist and hand that held the tray. The tray fell to the floor with a clank just before she was pulled out of the room kicking and screaming and in to a room on the other side of the hall.  
"Let me go! That fat ass hole hit me! I need pay ba..…" "Shima calm down, ill take care of him…" came Kenshins voice from behind her sending shivers through-out her body. "Will you stop moving? You're going to get your self hurt" Shima almost hit her head on his chest but stopped moving all together and kinda relaxed in his grip. "Oh…gomen, I was …uh….oh crackers….." Shima said going limp and falling to the floor with tears in her eyes. "Dang...why the hell am I here…? How did I get here...? Im confusled..." "I don't know what you are talking about." Kenshin said walking in front of her and sitting down. "But you seem to have problems with being here...you should go..." "Oh, so, I should just get all my things and beg in the streets?!" Shima said lifting her head from her hands to look at him in the eye. "No thank you... where's the dignity in that?! I might die...or get raped...or even never get home agai...wait never go home...I liketh my odds...er...choices," Shima whipped the remaining tears off her eyes and smiled at him. "Thanks kenshin...uh...where are we...?" Shima looked around and saw that they were in a weird looking closet. "Were in a closet...it was the closest thing to the garden gomen" kenshin said then stood up trying to open the door from there side. And tried. And tried. And tried. The door was stuck. "Cant get out...?" "No" "Now what...?" ".....don't know..." "Danm" About half an hour later, the building was completely dark and no one seemed to notice that kenshin and Shima were still missing. Both were sitting down. Shima sat on the floor while kenshin found a bucket to sit on. They haven't spoken to each other for quite some time now. "Kenny..?" Shima said finally breaking the silence "uh...couldn't we just yell for help...?" "Kenny...? My name is kenshin...not Kenny...there all up stares now and asleep, it would be pointless to try." Kenshin said shifting a little from the uncomfortable tightness in the closet. "Oh...ok...*sighs*" Shima stood up and began to jump up and down grunting to her self as she bounced. "Stop that Shima...you'll wake someone..." kenshin stood and placed his hands on Shima's shoulders to try and stop her from bouncing. "I can't help it...I just cant stay still to save my life...and I know...I've been in those situations....wops!!" Shima jumped on kenshins foot but jumped back to try and not do it again but it sent her jumping into a wall full of hanging brooms, buckets, and other cleaning things. Before she hit the wall kenshin pulled on her arm away from the wall, but lost his balance and fell over hugging Shima to him self and falling to the floor landing on his back but not before he hit a bucket and other things. "Ow....I think I hit my...oh fuck!! Kenshin!! Are you alright?" Shima tried to get off of him but his arms were still tightly around her and over his arms was a pile of things they hit as they fell. "Kenshin!! Wake up kenshin!!" "arg...Shima I....are you alright?" Kenshin finally said pushing the stuff off them and placing his arms to his side to let Shima up "Ya...thanks to you...are you ok...?" Shima sat up placing each leg on ether side of his chest and sat on his lower torso. "I believe I will be once you get of me..." "Nah...yer kinda comfortable..." "Shima...I have no time for these....what are you doing...?" "Its hot...I need to get rid of some of these blankets called clothes" Shima said as she pulled off the top layer of her kimono to reveal her halter top that said "crazy yet cute. Things even out" with a picture of psycho bunny in a straight jacket. "There that's better...I can breath!!" "Sh-shima I think that you should cover your self....your not decent!" kenshin squeaked as his face turned a bright shade of crimson red. Suddenly the door opened and there stood a man dressed in a ninja costume and a sword in his hand. He glared at the two then got an evil gleam in his eye. "Sorry to disturb you two...but I have to kill you two now!!" attacking them kenshin used his god like speed and in a blink of the eye the intruder was down and out!! "Come! We must leave! Now!" kenshin said pulling Shima up by the arm and running out the door to the garden and to the back garden door that led to an ally. Shima stopped and ran back in the hotel to her room shouting, "Ill be right back!!" "Shima no! There's no....damn it!" Kenshin ran into the hotel and found Shima attacking someone that had her bag. "GIVE IT BACK YOU JERK!! YOU BASTERED!!" Shima ducked down to pounce the guy to the floor. Sitting on his waist the guy tried to protect him self from her constant flying fist to his face, head, and chest.  
Kenshin grabbed her bag then grabbed her around the waist running out of the building with a kicking and screaming Shima. Soon they were back outside and on the edge of the city, gasping at the site they saw. Flames rose from the roof tops of the old town. Women and children screamed and men in the ninja costumes killed the young old and weak mercilessly. Baby's still held there mother's cold dead hands telling them to wake up that they were hungry or that they were cold. People ran past the dead bodies not giving them a second glance in fear that they knew that face of a loved one or of a friend. Men left there families in the need to save them selves but getting killed anyways, while other men sacrificed them selves to save there families. It was no city anymore but a massacre of innocence. Shima couldn't take it. She fell to her knees and continued to stare on at the carnage before her. Shaking, kenshin placed a hand on her shoulder to try and make her stop shaking so much, but to no avail. She kept shaking her head in disbelief and stood up brushing kenshins hand off her shoulder harshly. Her eyes were still wide, but lost all life in them. The smile she gave Kenshin was fake, a plastic mask she put on to cover her true feelings. Kenshin stepped away in fear of the looks she gave him. It was hallow, an emotionless gaze that could freeze hell and make the devil him self turn to ice. "Sh-shima...it's me...kenshin....lets go...well leave this place, well go to the country, away from it all" kenshin said taking her hand in his and taking a step closer to her so he was about 3 inches away. ".................................ok................................" Shima finally said after about a long time. Her voice was a forced calm. "Shima I....im sorry you had to see that but...you got to stop this!" kenshin took her shoulders and shook her a little to shake her up. He then did the most unexpected thing. As he leaned in closer to her, he brushed his lips agents hers. The kiss was short but sweet. Before he could pull away Shima kissed him back softly then passionately wanting more then the kiss. In which he also kissed back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
yay!! The third chappy is done!! Ok...this took some time cause I was in the living room multi tasking...it took me 3 weeks to finish thx to the TV and I got distracted...-_-;...but...the fic is up...and I like it...so...ill go...plz R/R!!! 


End file.
